


I came over to watch a movie....

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: A friend asked if I would be able to write an opening that could lead into several different outcomes- this is the result.Connie comes over to the temple to watch a movie with Steven- but there are six different ways this story could end, all at different points in the series.





	1. Introduction

Connie had convinced Steven to let her watch "yet another movie that her mother had banned her from watching" round his house, so she was excitedly skipping over to do so, having told her mother that they were going to watch a care bears movie instead.  
So when she arrived at Steven's house, she was a little surprised to find Steven sitting on his doorstep instead of inside making popcorn like normal.  
Steven didn't notice her until she flicked him on the nose lightly. "Hey, what's going on?"  
Steven was startled for a second, then looked up and answered her.


	2. The Slinker

"The slinker's back in the house."  
Connie was about to ask "What's the slinker?" when a screeching noise emanated from inside the house, followed by a sound like a cloud poofing. Garnet yelled, "Amethyst's poofed again, grab her Pearl!"  
"That's the slinker.... I'm not allowed inside right now, for my safety. We can't watch your movie today, sorry."  
Connie paused for a second, wondering what poofing was, but decided not to right now. "Don't worry about the movie, we can come round my house, I'm sure my mum would like to see you."  
"Sure!" Steven smiled, so Connie did too.


	3. After The Sardonyx Incident

"Well, it's kinda...."  
"kinda what Steven?"  
"It's kinda tense right now."  
"Oh," Connie sat down next to Steven, her knees banged on her chin, "Want to talk about it?"  
Steven sighed, "No...."  
"You might feel better..." She put her hand on Steven's back.  
"Pearl and Garnet aren't getting along right now... Pearl .... may have tricked Garnet into fusing..."  
Connie gasped.  
"They're not talking at the moment, and we thought we knew where Peridot was, but.... but we don't because Pearl lied, and everything's so tense."  
Connie thought for a second. What would cheer him up? "want to go get donuts?"


	4. Fighting

Steven spoke, "Pearl and-"  
He was interrupted by shouting inside the house, "AND YOU ALWAYS LEAVE EVERYTHING EVERYWHERE-"  
"LIKE YOU'RE MUCH BETTER- YOU ALWAYS-"  
Connie drowned them out to try and hear Steven speaking, "-fighting again, -----Amethyst------ and Pearl then----"  
Connie was really struggling to hear Steven. After a few minutes, she yelled, "SHUT UP, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE ADULTS HERE?"  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then they heard the warp pad activate. Pearl opened the door, and stormed out, muttering.  
The children looked into the empty house. Steven asked, "So... Movie now?"


	5. Food

"Amethyst's food escaped."  
Connie was... confused. "her FOOD escaped?"  
Garnet and Pearl were sitting off to the side- she hadn't noticed them before, until Garnet spoke. "A cheese sandwich is terrorising the house."  
Pearl added, "It seems like she left it.... alone for so long it gained some sentience, and now it's trying to eat the house. Again. We're letting her deal with it herself, this time."  
From within the house a shout could be heard, "GET BACK HERE YOU STINKY THING."  
It had hit the stage of too weird for Connie. She shook her head, "I'm heading back home."


	6. Lapis Lazuli.....

"I tried to get everyone over last night for a movie night, and it went wrong."  
A droplet of water landed on Connie's head. She looked up, and saw no clouds in the sky.  
"That'd be from the roof. The movie was horror, Amethyst loves them, and it had a mirror. Lapis flooded the house, and the others are trying to find her to put it right."  
Looking through the windows, the house was full of water, the television and other things were floating as if suspended in it. "I think you might need a new TV, Steven."  
He sighed.


	7. Pie

"I'm not sad! I'm just waiting for you!"  
"But what about the popcorn?"  
Steven stood up, "Pearl offered to make us food for this time- she had a few recipes she wanted to try out," He opened the door, and Pearl was immediately on the other side, jumpscaring Connie a little, but Steven appeared used to it.  
"Ah, Steven there you are, I've made you an apple and cinnamon to start out with, I'll give you another one in an hour or so," She thrust a pie into Steven's hands along with a few plates, and returned to the kitchen.


End file.
